Imprevedibile
by ila182armstrong
Summary: Questa fanfiction prende luogo nella stagione 4 subito dopo che Stefan ha scoperto che Damon ed Elena sono stati a letto insieme, Elena ha capito di amare Damon, e Damon é stato soggiogato da Kol per uccidere Jeremy. L'idea di questa FF è originale per cui se volete prendere spunto vi prego almeno citatemi. Devo precisare che cambieró alcune regole del vampirismo.


Questa fanfiction prende luogo nella stagione 4 subito dopo che Stefan ha scoperto che Damon ed elena sono stati a letto insieme, Elena ha capito di amare Damon, e Damon é stato soggiogato da Kol per uccidere Jeremy. L'idea di questa FF è originale per cui se volete prendere spunto vi prego almeno citatemi. Devo precisare che non seguiró tutte le regole che ci sono state sempre insegnate sul vampirismo e i suoi effetti sul "corpo dei soggetti" . Spero che capirete cosa intendo dire durante il corso della storia. Inoltre da quasi subito modificherò ovviamente gli avvenimenti della serie. Detto questo vi auguro una buona lettura.

Ps: Si, sono Delena e non ho la più pallida idea se questa storia sarà lunga o meno.

DAMON

Apro gli occhi e vedo tutto sgranato. Il collo mi fa ancora male, tanto che lo sento ancora scricchiolare mentre si aggiusta sotto la pelle. Muovo la testa da una parte e poi dall'altra per cercare di capire dove mi trovo. Sono un po' disorientato e sono molto debole rispetto al solito. Alzo la sguardo e vedo la grande porta in acciaio che contraddistingue la cella nel mio scantinato, ed è esattamente qui che mi trovo. Vedo Stefan che mi fissa da dietro le sbarre, la mia visione non è ancora perfetta ma lo riconosco dallo sguardo assassino e i capelli perfetti. -Sul serio?- dico con un tono sarcastico. - Mi farai desecare qui?-. Tossisco e mi accascio un attimo sul pavimento per poi tornare subito a guardare in alto. Stefan mi lancia un microscopico flaconcino di sangue. -Oh fai sul serio? Io ho sete.- annuncio. Stefan non mi risponde e con la mano sinistra squote una bottiglietta d'acqua e la fa scorrere tra le sbarre. - Non esattamente quello che intendevo- mi alzo e mi avvicino alla grande porta arrancando e poi afferrando la bottiglietta. - Almeno fammi vedere Elena.- chiedo in tono quasi supplicante, non è da me farmi vedere debole, per cui compenso questo mio errore con una postura perfetta, anche se mi fa male stare dritto. Un sorriso colmo di sete di vendetta compare sul volto del mio fratellino. - Oh sai che non posso farlo. Le diresti solo di farti uscire. E io non posso permetterlo.- dice mentre si allontana e sale le scale per tornare al piano di sopra.

ELENA

Entro nella casa silenziosa cercando di non fare troppo rumore. Se Damon è qui e Stefan non c'è potrei avere la possibilità di parlargli e spiegargli cosa mi sta succedendo. O almeno, cosa credo e ho davvero tanta paura che mi stia succedendo. Cammino lentamente verso il salone che scruto attentamente. Cosí mi metto ad ascoltare ad occhi chiusi. C'è silenzio e quiete, finchè non sento dei passi raggiungermi da dietro. -Hey- dice la voce di Stefan alle mie spalle. -Cosa ci fai qui?- mi chiede mentre mi volto per guardarlo. Il suo sguardo è cupo e di sfida. Posso percepire il suo risentimento e il suo astio ribollirgli nelle vene. -Sono qui per vedere Damon- annuncio. Un enorme silenzio pervade lo stanzone. Esattamente quando sto per incamminarmi verso scantinato Stefan mi blocca la strada. -Non puoi, e lo sai. Ogni cosa che lui dice tu fai. Non ricordi? Non posso rischiare che tu lo lasci libero.- il suo tono è davvero serio. -Non lo faró- cerco di contraddirlo. -E questo come lo sai? Non puoi non farlo- ribatte. Ha ragione. L'asservimento ha questo effetto collaterale ma ció non mi impedisce di vederlo. -Allora rinchiudimi con lui- dico spavalda. Stefan mi guarda incredulo. -Cosa?- È totalmente sbalordito. Cosí provo a spiegare :- Jeremy ucciderà Kol. Bonnie darà una mano. Quindi in poche ore la compulsione sarà spezzata e io posso sopportare poche ore in una cella. Quindi- ripeto con sicurezza - rinchiudimi con lui.-

DAMON

Sento dei passi scendere le scale di legno che scricchiolano a ogni peso o pressione che vi è applicata. Sono due persone, riesco a capirlo anche se sono troppo debole per riuscire a effettivamente capire di chi si tratti con il solo udito, così fisso le sbarre aspettando una risposta alla mia domanda interiore. E poi la vedo. Più bella che mai. Il suo viso illumina il cupo e ombroso camerone. -Sul serio lo stai trattando cosí?- chiede Elena arrabbiata. -Deve essere debole- risponde una voce che non puó che essere quella di Stefan. Vedo sparire Elena che torna dopo pochi secondi entrando nella cella. Si inginocchia al mio fianco e mi appoggia al suo delicato corpo portandomi una sacca di sangue alla bocca. -Su, bevi- mi dice accarezzandomi i capelli. Stefan ci chiude dentro entrambi e se ne va, ma sono totalmente consapevole possa sentire e capire ogni cosa che diciamo o facciamo. Sento che il sangue che sto bevendo mi riporta pian piano le forze finchè non sono capace di aprire bene gli occhi e guardarla. Con la testa ancora sulle sue ginocchia sorrido e lei fa lo stesso in risposta. -Che ci fai qui?- sussurro sollevandomi. - Volevo stare un po' con te e questo era l'unico modo. In piú ti devo dire una cosa abbastanza importante ma forse ripensandoci questo non è il luogo o il momento piú adatto- dice conseguentemente indicandosi l'orecchio e poi indicando il piano di sopra, o meglio indicando Stefan. Mi trovo di fronte a lei e d'istinto allungo una mano e le accarezzo la guancia. -Sono molto contento di vederti.- faccio una pausa e qualcosa dal retro del mio cervello mi impone di fare questa domanda. La mia bocca si apre e senza la mia volontà ne esce: - Come sta Jeremy?-. Elena solleva un sopracciglio e fa un sorriso sconsolato. - Anche se sono sicura che non fossi tu...TU... a fare questa domanda- sospira - Jeremy sta bene. Lui e Bonnie si stanno occupando del tuo problema. E questo è tutto quello che posso dirti per ora.- si avvicina a me e appoggiandomi una mano sul torace mi da un bacio sfuggente e silenzioso. Un piccolo sorriso mi compare sul viso. -Tra qualche ora saremo fuori, se tutto va bene- mi sussurra.

*2 ore dopo*

ELENA

Siamo sdraiati nella cella in silenzio da almeno due ore. Stefan è già venuto a controllarci un paio di volte, il che è stato davvero imbarazzante.

Ho la testa appoggiata al torace di Damon e sue mani giocano tra le mie. -Quindi che cosa mi volevi dire?- mi chiede baciandomi la testa. Sono sicura che Stefan ci stia ancora ascoltando. Non posso dirglielo ora. Non voglio che lo sappiano tutti e voglio avere il modo di discuterne con lui. Così volto la testa per guardarlo.

- Quando usciamo di qui andiamo alle cascate e ti spiego tutto- il mio sguardo é fisso sui suoi occhi azzurri e non posso fare altro che specchiarmici. -Che cosa romantica- mi dice facendo una pausa, indice del fatto che stia soppesando tutte le ipotesi su come concludere la sua frase. -Ok- sospira. -Aspetteró.-. Rimaniamo ancora fermi e abbracciato ad aspettare che succeda qualcosa. Dopo non molto vedo Jeremy arrivare sulla soglia della cella e scatto in piedi. -Jeremy?- lo guardo con un sorriso che poi mi si spegne il volto, pensando a tutto ció che potrebbe essere andato storto. Forse sarei dovuta restare fuori con lui. Pensandoci non ha molto il senso che io sia qui dentro senza essere in grado di aiutare là fuori. E se fosse capitato qualcosa a Bonnie? Maledico interiormente l'impulsività delle mie azioni. Ma poi vedo un sorriso comparire sul volto di Jeremy. Esalo un lungo respiro di sollievo. -Va tutto bene.- mi dice. - ha funzionato, potete uscire.- mi volto a guardare Damon e insieme usciamo cautamente dalla cella. Lo vedo passare accanto a Jeremy senza sguardo omicida in viso. Adesso posso stare relativamente tranquilla.

-Ok ora possiamo andare.- dico a Damon dopo aver abbracciato mio fratello. Prima di salire le scale mi assicuro di chiedere a Jeremy dove sia Stefan. -Non lo so. Quando sono arrivato non mi sembrava ci fosse- mi dice. Annuisco e salgo le scale dove trovo Damon faccia a faccia con Stefan. I miei occhi si spalancano. Oddio. Speriamo che abbiano entrambi il buon senso di non fare cavolate. Tossisco passando accanto a Damon. -Ehm- mi ritrovo accanto ad entrambi i Salvatore. - Ti aspetterei fuori. Ok?- mi rivolgo a Damon. - Ok- mi dice senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del fratello. Mentre mi allontano sono in grado di ascoltare la loro conversazione. - La tua piccola disavventura con Kol ci ha fatto perdere tempo prezioso per trovare la cura- dice Stefan. - Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, fratello. Non è che la cura si farà le gambe e si metterà a scappare- risponde Damon sarcastico. E si allontana tirando una spallata al fratello.

Quando arriva io sono già nella sua macchina e gli sventolo le chiavi. -Quanta fretta.- mi dice lui. Io lo guardo e sorrido. Lui mette in moto l'auto e partiamo, in meno di un quarto d'ora siamo alle cascate. Scendiamo dalla macchina e io lo prendo per mano trascinandolo sull'orlo del burrone. Dove ci sediamo nell'erba a gambe incrociate, uno difronte all'altro. Lui mi prende le mani e gioca con i polpastrelli nel mio palmo. -Allora cosa c'è di tanto urgente?- mi chiede dolcemente, alzando lo sguardo. - È successa una cosa. Non so come sia successa. Ma...- inizio a dire ma le sue mani scattano via dalle mie. -Tu e Stefan...?- mi chiede quasi sull'orlo d'impazzire. -No Damon- gli afferro le mani e lo guardo dritto negli occhi. -No- ripeto. Il suo viso teso si rilassa e lui esala un sospiro di sollievo. Non so come dirglielo così afferro la sua mano destra e la poso sulla mia pancia. -Ma cosa..?- inizia. Lo interrompo subito. -Ascolta.- la mia mano preme fermamente la sua sul mio stomaco. I suoi occhi sono fissi sulla mia pancia e dopo qualche secondo incontrano i miei. La sua faccia è più che incredula o sbalordita. È un mix di emozioni inspiegabile. Questa è sicuramente una delle poche volte in cui ho visto Damon Salvatore che non sa cosa dire. Lo guardo intensamente. -Non so come ma, credo di...- mi fermo per un attimo e prendo la forza per procedere. -Damon, sono incinta.-.

Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate in una revisione, se avete qualche idea interessante o consiglio su come proseguire scrivetemela. Ditemi anche cosa vorreste vedere succedere. Se ci sono errori o ogni tanto è scritto un po' male mi scuso, l'ho scritta circa alle 2 di notte perchè non riuscivo a togliermi l'idea dalla testa. So che è breve ma se piace vedró di scrivere di più. Apprezzo tutti coloro che hanno letto, alla prossima.


End file.
